


Dean, Meet The Rock and Hard Place

by CasandHisBurntWings67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Established Relationship, Fallen Angel Castiel, M/M, Marking, Mild Kink, PWP, Rough Sex, Top Castiel, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasandHisBurntWings67/pseuds/CasandHisBurntWings67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets cocky, and teases Cas during an interview. A newly fallen Cas is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, Meet The Rock and Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> So... who asked for rough sex with desperate Dean and toppy bastard Cas?
> 
> P.s. first fic guys, comments are life

Dean could feel Castiel’s thunderous gaze from the back seat, and resisted the urge to rub the back of his neck for the third time since they’d left the witness’ house. It would be 20 minutes until they reached the motel, and God help him if he gave in.

He couldn’t resist the involuntary shudder that ran up his spine though, and he _felt_ Cas’ eyes narrow. He loosened his death grip on Baby’s wheel, his stiffened knuckles creaking under his skin.

To his right, Sam shifted again, the leather creaking. Dean clenched his jaw. He briefly wondered if his teeth were finally going to crack under the pressure.

In his peripheral vision, Dean watched as Sam’s gaze flickered between him and Cas, and then back to the papers in his lap. A minute later, he did it again. And then again. Once, he opened his mouth as if to say something, but Dean side-eyed him, and his mouth closed.

Dean pressed his foot harder on the accelerator, and for once, Sam didn’t bitch.

Finally, _finally_ , they pulled into the motel parking lot, Dean taking the corner hard, and braking harder in front of their room. Castiel was the first out, before the car had even stopped rolling, slamming the door behind him. It took Dean a second to move.

“I’m gonna… yeah.” Sam muttered, and exited as well, gently closing the door behind him. Dean thought the sprinting was a bit much.

A force of wind slammed against the Impala, violently shuddering its hinges. “Alright!” Dean yelled. “Alright, alright! You uptight bastard!” He shoved his door open, and stomped out, slamming it behind him. Still, his feet shuffled in the gravel, dragging out the inevitable. Cas watched his every step towards the door, not budging an inch from the handle. Dean met his fiery gaze, then quickly looked away. Gingerly, he reached passed Cas, his forearm brushing against his shirt. Heat pressed against his skin and he felt his mouth gently drop.

He felt huge, impossibly strong hands grab his waist and shove him inside. He stumbled, fighting to regain his balance as a _slam_ echoed through the room. He was shoved again, and tripped over his feet, his hands snapping out to brace against the carpet. He began to rise, but those hands grabbed him again, yanking him onto his back and up into Castiel’s face. Instinctively, his hands curled around his wrists.

“What do you want from me, Dean?” Castiel’s gravelled voice was low and rumbling. Dean felt it against his hands and his teeth bit into lip. Dean could feel his hot breath on his face, and was pinned under his focus.

“Cas…” Dean breathed.

“Don’t _Cas_ me.” He pulled the limp hunter to his feet effortlessly, and Dean felt a bolt of fire through his gut. “I sat through that farce of an interview, Dean, and I couldn’t think straight because your _thoughts_ –” Castiel looked away, his eyes closing tightly. A low growl rumbled against Dean’s fingers. He lifted his head again, his eyes so dilated they were rimmed blue, glowing gently. “Your thoughts were so _loud_ , Dean. I can’t…” Cas huffed, his brows knitting together. Dean would have found it adorable under different circumstances. “You _know_ I can hear you. You _know_ –“

Dean yelped and he was suddenly pulled from the ground, his back slamming hard against the horrid wallpaper, Cas, a wall of heat, pressed against every inch of his body, trapping him. Dean groaned, tipping head back and Cas sunk his teeth into his neck. Dean shuddered in his grip, his fingers latching onto Cas’ hips, rolling and undulating his own. “Fuck, _Cas_.”

“I was a warrior of _God_.” Cas spat into his neck, snapping his hips against Dean. Dean whined, fighting to break Cas’ grip. “I fought alongside thousands of my kin in wars too horrific for the human mind.” Cas pulled on Dean’s jeans, snapping the button clean off, shoving his hand in Dean’s underwear. Dean gasped, his back arching against the wall. Cas ran his fingers down Dean’s length, teasing, drawing harsh pants from his hunter.

“I have watched cities burn to the ground, watched rivers of blood flow from my sword and didn’t falter _once_ –” Cas growled, finally curling his hand and stroking Dean. He felt the hunter shudder beneath him, and Cas pressed harder against him. “But one _thought_ from you, one _filthy,_ lustful _thought,_ and I am gone. I am an _angel_ , Dean.” Cas whined. “I am not supposed to be…” Cas sighed gently, his eyes turning soft and flickering down to his parted lips. “So out of control.”

Dean searched his angel’s face. Words climbed up his chest, but lumped in his throat. So he surged forward, mashing his mouth against Cas’.

Cas’ reaction was instantaneous, surging to meet him. Dean felt Cas pour his frustration into his mouth, and groaned, reaching up to pull Cas’ trenchcoat from his shoulders. Cas released his grip, Dean’s shirt bearing deep wrinkles, and let him pull it off, curling his tongue against Dean’s. The trenchcoat dropped heavily to the floor, and Cas’ tie and shirt quickly followed. Dean broke the kiss, air heaving through his lungs. Cas reached for the hem of Dean’s shirt and pulled it off, listing Dean’s hair to one side.

Cas paused, and Dean felt his eyes like a physical drag across his heated skin. Cas slowly reached out, his fingers gently dancing across his heaving chest. His touch was cool, and Dean shuddered again, his muscles straining.

“I remade this body.” Cas whispered, almost to himself. He ducked down and pressed his lips to a sweat drop racing down Dean’s chest. “I knitted your skin back together–” Cas pressed a kiss to his collar bone, “–pulled your bones back–” A kiss to his neck. Dean arched to the touch. “Breathed for you until you could breathe for yourself.” Dean melted under Cas’ lips, the sweetness of it calming his racing heart under Cas’ hand. “And massaged your heart until it began to beat.”

“Cas…” Dean breathed.

“Yes?”

Dean grinned and swallowed hard. “Are you going to fuck me, or talk me to death?”

Cas blinked, and then returned his grin. “Fuck you.”

Dean cried out as he found himself being thrown across the room. He landed face down on the bed, the whole frame slamming into the wall. His pants and underwear were yanked from his hips. He felt Cas’ cold hands roam the swell of his ass and he bit his lip, pressing his hips back.

A sharp smack to his left cheek dragged a sharp cry from his throat.

“Don’t move.” Cas growled, and God help him, Dean froze. He felt his face heat and Cas chuckled against him. “If I knew having you on all fours was the way to get your obedience, I would have had you a lot earlier.” He pressed a kiss to the reddening handprint, and then moved away, and off the bed. Dean fought the urge to raise his head as he heard a draw being opened, and closed. The bed jostled as Cas climbed back behind him.

“You are so beautiful, Dean.” Cas said, reverence dripping from his mouth.

“ _Cas._ ” Dean huffed, which turned into a harsh cry as another slap jiggled his ass. “Cas!”

Cas pressed a kiss to where he’d slapped. “So beautiful.”

Dean heard the uncapping of a bottle, and then a cold, lubed finger was pressing against his entrance. Cas curled his hand over Dean’s hip, stroking his thumb over his skin. “Even though we made love last night, you’re still so _tight_.”

Dean grumbled and shifted. “Don’t call it that.” He muttered

“What was that, Dean?”

Feeling brave, Dean rolled and pulled Cas hard against him. He felt drunk on how Cas let him, knowing all of his strength wouldn't do a damn thing if Cas didn't want to move. “Don’t call it that.”

“What? Making love?” Without warning, Cas shoved his finger into Dean. Dean cried out. Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s ear, twisting his wrist. Dean jerked in his embrace, rubbing his leaking cock against his stomach. “I will call it whatever I want to call it.” Cas curled his finger and Dean arched crying out, pleasure spiking through his body. “Of course, once I’m through with you, you won’t care what I call it.”

He gently worked another finger into Dean, latching on to his mouth. Dean surged forward, shoving his fingers deep into Cas’ hair, tugging and pulling with each flex of Cas’ arm.

Cas gave an annoyed grunt and slid his arm beneath Dean’s back, pulling Dean upwards and into his lap. Dean moaned, trembling as Cas drove his fingers deeper, his cock bobbing.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, gulping for air. “If you don’t get this show on the road, it’s going to be over before we even get to the good parts.”

“You think so?” Cas hummed, peppering kisses over Dean’s heaving chest. He ran his tongue over Dean’s nipple, feeling his body clench around him. “This is all so new for me. Every part is the good part.”

Dean sunk his fingers into Cas’ shoulders. “Cas.” The angel raised his eyes, dragging his teeth over the peaked nipple. Dean bit his lip and rolled his hips, trying to beg without saying the words. “Just… hurry up, will you?”

Cas chuckled, pulling away from Dean’s flesh with a lewd _pop_. Already, the abused skin had darkened, and he admired his work.

Without looking away, Cas pulled his fingers out and latched onto Dean’s other nipple. Dean fumbled for Cas’ pants, fighting with the belt buckle without seeing what he was doing, until it was suddenly gone, and Cas was bare beneath him, the hot press of his dick leaving wet rails over his hands.

“I’ll never get used to that.” Dean smiled, and wrapped both hands around Cas. Cas bucked, and Dean yelped as he fell backwards, his palms flat on the bed. “Whoa there, tiger. Easy on the–”

“I like you like this.” Cas gasped, running his fingers down the expanse of Dean’s torso, and Dean’s head fell back. “So desperate. So open.” Cas groped for the bottle behind him and quickly uncapped it, spilling more lube on Dean’s leg than in his hand.

“Not the only one who’s desperate.”

Cas smiled, and ducked his head. The hunter couldn’t help but smile back, and watched as Cas’ snapped the bottle closed and dropped it, his other hand already stroking his cock. Electricity shook Dean’s body as he watched Cas’ eyes slowly close in pleasure.

“Hey, save some for me.” Dean huffed, and Cas looked up, his eyes casting shadows over Dean's stomach.

Without replying, Cas curled a hand around Dean’s hip and guided him closer. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he felt Cas lower him gently onto his cock.

It hurt at first. The burn of the stretch, and Dean moaned, trying to sink down on his cock faster, but Cas kept him immobile with a single hand. It made Dean’s blood boil.

“Fucking hell, Cas, _hurry up_!”

“You are so impatient.” Cas growled, and shoved Dean down as he bucked. The slap of skin was lost in Dean’s cry, and Cas grinned.

“Is this what you wanted?” Cas bucked again, pulling and yanking Dean as if he was a rag doll. Dean didn’t answer, locking his elbows as he bounced in Cas’ lap. “No, it wasn’t, was it?” Cas shoved Dean off his lap, grabbed his leg and twisted it, forcing Dean’s entire body to follow. Dean got a mouthful of bed sheet, and before he could complain about being empty, felt Cas pull his hips up and drive back into him.

“Oh fuck, Cas.” Dean strained, clawing at the sheet beneath him.

“Yes, this was how you imagined it.” Cas pulled Dean to him by his hips, and curled his other hand around Dean’s shoulder. “When that woman was showing us those statues.” Cas groaned, and pulled Dean up, so his back was flushed against his chest. “How can one look at a fertility statue drive you so wild?”

“Can you stop fucking talking?” Dean grabbed Cas’ hair, grinding his hips back. “For one minute, just _shut up_.”

“Fine.” Cas breathed, and sunk his teeth into the meat of Dean’s shoulder, snapping his hips like a jackhammer.

“Oh fuck, Cas.” Dean keened. Cas shoved him forward, and Dean found himself on his hands and knees again. Cas’ rhythm didn’t stop. Sharp, body-rocking thrusts that threatened to break the wall.

It was then Dean realised that Cas could probably keep driving into him like this for forever and not even break a sweat.

The thought made Dean moan.

“You _filthy_ human.” Cas groaned, leaning back into his thrusts. “Do you ever stop?”

Dean arched, his bottom lip throbbing under the abuse of his teeth. His neglected cock swung beneath him, slapping against his belly. He wanted to jerk himself to completion but didn’t want to the risk the broken nose if he moved his hand. He squirmed.

“ _Cas._ ” Dean whined, shoving back to meet his every thrust, his blood singing with each stab to his prostate.

“I know, Dean.” Cas breathed. “I know.” Cas reached down, leaning his weight on Dean, and curled his hand around him. Dean moaned, bucking forward, and then slamming back.

“C’mon, fuck me.” Dean gasped, raising his head. “Fuck me, Cas, ah!”

Cas groaned into Dean’s back, biting and sucking at whatever skin he could reach, his hand a blur on Dean’s cock. Dean could feel Cas’ body locking up, his thrusts sharpening, his pants growing desperate, and Dean could feel his own pleasure cresting.

“C’mon, Cas.” Dean clenched around him and Cas whined loudly. “C’mon, angel. Come for me.”

Cas shuddered, driving into Dean, before he suddenly snapped their hips together, and stayed, grinding hard against Dean's prostate. Dean felt his eyes roll in his head as Cas moaned through his orgasm. Dean reached beneath them and coaxed Cas’ hand to keep moving. With the constant pressure on his prostate, and Cas’ sloppy jerks, Dean shot all over the bed spread, throwing his head back, the cry torn from his throat loud enough to echo through the room.

“Oh fuck, Cas.” Dean moaned, his back twitching and spasming, and Cas pulled him onto his side, meeting his gaze.

Cas looked like a wreck. His face red, his breathing still harsh and laboured, and he couldn’t still the tremors that still bolted through his body.

“Not without breaking a sweat then.” Dean grinned crookedly. His angel smiled back and laughed, ducking his head into Dean’s chest, his shoulders shaking. Dean wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in, and pressing his lips to the side of Cas’ head. 

"You’re insufferable.” Cas huffed into Dean’s chest. “Absolutely insufferable.”

“It’s why you love me.” Dean said without thinking. He felt Cas stiffen and he froze as well.

Cas lifted his head, his eyes wide. Dean gulped. Cas smiled softly and pressed his lips against Dean’s, still smiling into it. Dean pressed back, equally gently. “Yes.” Cas whispered. “Yes, I do.” He snuggled back down into Dean’s embrace.

Dean felt panic rising in his chest, and he struggled to speak.

“I–I–“ Dean scrunched his eyes, and took a deep breath. “I love you, too.”

He felt Cas smile against his skin. “I know.”


End file.
